Baby strollers, cribs, car seats, and other like devices (collectively, "child seats") are often used in areas subject to sunlight. It is important that a child be protected from the sunlight and not exposed to harmful UV rays. Additionally, a child exposed to sunlight may become over-heated which is uncomfortable and may be dangerous in extreme conditions.
Several previous child seat devices have included retractable canopies and other more intricate mechanisms that have a variety of moving parts. These moving parts and intricate mechanisms are difficult to protect, or make "child-proof" because they must interrelate or mesh together to effectively operative. Making them safe for a child often requires the device be effectively disabled thereby taking away their utility. These mechanisms also add a large amount of bulk to the seat adding weight that makes them more difficult to carry and requiring more storage space when not in use.
Another drawback of previous designs is their inability to be adjustable depending upon the specific circumstances. Typical shade mechanisms can either be completely deployed or completely retracted, with very little variability in-between. If a child riding in the child seat becomes uncomfortable and begins to fuss because of the shade, there is very little a parent or supervisor can do to adjust the mechanism. Additionally, these shade mechanisms are often cumbersome to adjust and may require that the child be removed from the seat.
Typically, different seat devices require separate shade mechanisms. By way of example, a car seat requires a separate mechanism than a crib which requires a separate mechanism than a stroller. This requires duplicate equipment be purchased for substantially the same task. Mechanisms that do provide for removal and attachment to various seating devices are often ineffective as they are either difficult to properly attach, require several fasteners such as screws or bolts that are easily lost, or once attached do not provide for adequate sun shading.
Thus, there remains a need for a shade mechanism that may be attached to any type of child seat and is easily adjustable to a variety of orientations thereby increasing the comfort of the child riding in the seat and also making it easier for the person supervising the child.